Pyrite Liger
Pyrite Liger (黄鉄鉱ライガー Ōtekkō Raigā) is a former Roger Pirate from the days before the Great Pirate Era. Upon the death of his captain, Gol D. Roger, Liger split off from the rest of the Roger Pirates and continued a life of piracy as captain of his own Blazing Mane Pirates. Over the years, he accumulated enough infamy that he became invited to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea; an offer he gladly accepted. However, this was short lived, as Liger was ultimately caught abusing his authority; and as a result, was stripped of his status and thrown into Impel Down's 6th level, Eternal Hell. Liger would spend the rest of his life in Impel Down throughout the remainder of One Piece's timeline, until the Impel Down Arc, where the combined havoc wrought on the great gaol by Blackbeard and Monkey D. Luffy lead to Liger's freedom. After the time skip, Liger debuted in One Dream as the main antagonist of the Shita Arc. As the newfound proprietor of the underwater criminal haven, Shita, Liger was shown to have rebuilt his crew as The New Blazing Mane Pirates, and to have entered an alliance with The No Beard Pirates. While Liger was indeed the ruler of Shita, he was shown to be nothing more than its figurehead leader; with No Beard controlling the island through Liger. Shita was ultimately freed from the control of The New Blazing Mane Pirates and No Beard Pirates after Liger's defeat at the hands of Jolly D. Chris. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies The No Beard Pirates Enemies Destiny Blade The Jolly Pirates Other Seven Warlords of the Sea History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles *Pyrite Liger vs. Destiny Blade (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Liger's surname, Pyrite, was inspired by the metal, pyrite; also more commonly known as "fool's gold." This was a reference towards the Roger Pirates, which Liger used to sail with, as both Roger and Rayleigh had metallic themed surnames. The choice to use pyrite was an attempt to focus on its alias as fool's gold; an attempt by Wyvern 0m3g4 to clearly contrast Liger with his former captain. Incidentally, Pyrite was also chosen due to its phonetic similarity to the word, "pirate." **Liger's first name is a clear reference to ligers, which are cross breeds of lions and tigers. The lion and tiger theme surrounding Liger plays up this point. This has to do with the fact that Liger was once a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, whom for the most part, have animal motifs surrounding them; as well as a majority of Warlords being named after known animals. External Links Pyrite - Wikipedia article about pyrite, which inspired Liger's last name Liger - Wikipedia article about ligers, which inspired Liger's first name Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates; Liger's occupation Roger Pirates - One Piece Wiki article about the Roger Pirates, which Liger was once a part of Seven Warlords of the Sea - One Piece Wiki about the Seven Warlords, which Liger used to be associated with Impel Down - One Piece Wiki article about Impel Down, which is where Liger was temporarily imprisoned Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Former Roger Pirate Category:Former Shichibukai Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Captain Category:Antagonists Category:Blazing Mane Pirates Category:New Blazing Mane Pirates Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4